


Baby

by labeledbones



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeledbones/pseuds/labeledbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Chris and the morning DOMA/Prop 8 died. Set in my happy alternate universe where Zach isn't in New York and he and Chris have just been quietly in love since the dawn of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

Zach has only been asleep for maybe four hours when he feels Chris bouncing on the bed next to him. He swings a heavy sleepy arm in Chris' direction, misses, mutters, "Too early, love you, but go away now or I'll murder you." But Chris doesn't relent. He keeps bouncing around until Zach rolls over and opens one bleary eye at him. Chris is shirtless and sweaty from his morning run and has his iPad in his hands. He tosses the iPad in Zach's direction, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. 

Zach looks down at the iPad where the New York Times is displayed. He has to read the headline twice, three times in his state of still mostly being asleep. But then it sinks in. He almost wants to ask, "Is this for real?" 

But Chris is looking down at him and he's smiling so wide Zach's worried he might hurt himself. Chris just says, "Baby," in this dreamy, low, thick-with-love voice. Zach is suddenly very much awake. He is also suddenly, and embarrassingly, crying and Chris is putting his hands on Zach's face and saying, "Baby," again, laughing a little into the second syllable.

Zach sits up and rests his fingertips on each of Chris' collarbones, feels him breathing underneath warm skin, and kisses him slowly, tries to channel everything into it. This is far from the first time he's put 'Chris' and 'forever' in the same thought, but it's the first time it's felt like a solid, tangible, thing. He replaces 'my partner Chris' with 'my husband Chris' and pulls back abruptly, "Wait, that was you proposing, right?" 

Chris laughs and, fuck, Zach thinks about hearing that for the rest of his life, every morning, the sharp bark of Chris' laugh. Chris just says, "Baby," for a third time and kisses him. 

"I know you know some other words," Zach says against his mouth. 

"Fucking marry me, you asshole," Chris says, laughing, trying to regain control of their mouths. 

"Well since you put it so nicely," Zach replies, moving his mouth out of Chris' reach at the last second. 

Chris groans and Zach grins. "Jesus christ, just say yes." He makes a quick move for Zach's mouth and makes it count. Zach forgets bantering or teasing or whatever the fuck else and falls into Chris. 

"Yes," he finally says in a brief moment of separation. "Of course yes." 

The smug little shit just says, "Good," and kisses him again and then quietly adds, "Baby."


End file.
